Stroke of Pulse
by Xenon XIII
Summary: This is a Narrative that I had written for Kiseki-Issenden. It is about a boy named Ichigo with a clever-blade on his back. He is not in a dream but it seems that way as he fights the monster he meets. He soon learns it was a dimension.
1. The Waking

Stealth for the darkness, swift for the light… was the first lines of the book's inner cover. This so called book was sitting on the table next to the bed in the small hotel room. The partial owner of the room was out taking in the sights of Tokyo. The room's non vacancy was due to a boy named Ichigo. He had been in Tokyo, Japan for a month now. He hadn't been away from home for this long and he missed his home village.

Ichigo soon reached the apartment; a few people stared at him as he passed. For his age he probably wouldn't be able to afford it, but since he was "pretending" to learn the guitar he would sit and play to earn money sometimes or work elsewhere for money. He didn't own a guitar, but he borrowed one from the teacher he was supposedly learning from. He unlocked the door to his room and sat down after locking it. A week passed since the strange things began to happen to him.

Ichigo did have Myakuhaku in the building with him but it was very well hidden. The room was small and kind of ratty, but he managed with it. Sitting on the bed Ichigo picked up the book on the bed and a makeshift guitar he made out of special wire and wood. In a way it resembled a Xylophone but it was just something he put together, he opened up the book to a certain page and began to play the tune that was written on it. The tune sounded a little creepy, resembling something like a song from a horror movie. It was very quiet sounding; Ichigo was listening to the CD player he bought a little while ago. The CD itself was of his own creation, every bit of music on it was his own.

Since Kensuke, Ichigo had actually begun to play the guitar more to pass his time and possibly earn some cash. After an hour of playing on the instrument Ichigo put it away and then fetched his sword from its hiding place in the wall. He then climbed out the window and out of the fire escape. He walked down the street with his clever blade upon his back. Upon looking to the sky, Ichigo saw the sky was growing to a very deep color; the town area he was in was strangely deserted.

A loud crack of concrete sounded behind Ichigo sending a shock wave to him. It sent him several feet before he took foot holds in the air by using sound. He skidded to a halt and turned to face what ever created that strange shock wave. What he saw made him shake in his bones. It was half the size of the legendary dragons in the old legends that are in Japan. What exactly was it He did not have one bit of an idea.


	2. The Monster

The monster -or whatever it was- was a very grotesque being. Ichigo had to cover his nose a little bit, the smell emitting from it was like manure. The smell was very mild though, Ichigo was very horrified at first but still he kept focused. Ichigo was now glad he left his CD player back in the apartment room. It was very burly and red all over, it was disgusting.

After gaining back his senses Ichigo took a hold on Myakuhaku's bandaged hilt and drew it from his back. The long bit of cloth wrapped around his arm. Glaring even more he rushed at the monstrosity, the blade's tip touching the ground. Sparks began to fly as he rushed to the creature; it raised its heavy arm holding a great big ax. Ichigo rolled aside as asphalt rained down upon him and the surrounding grounds. He then sent a wave of blue towards the vile monstrosity. This only left a cut across the thing's jaw.

"Crap! What kind of monster is this?" he exclaimed as he only cut the skin. The aura around his clever blade went to green. The monster then came in hard and Ichigo then propelled himself backwards thirty feet and made a cushion of sound to lessen impact. Standing back up the monster did not see him. Sending a whirlwind of sound that picked up shards of asphalt it went directly into the monster's leg disabling it. He then began to work on yet another whirlwind as he ran at the dumb being.

As it grew something else began to happen, light began to produce from the vortex. The monster caught the sent of electricity and turned to Ichigo. Ichigo's blade then caught on the vortex and he hurled it at the monster slicing its other leg making it crawl. The monster then raised its four arms and began to slam the ground. The shock wave pushed Ichigo into the air. He took foot holds in the air using sound and then looked at the monster. Being eye to eye was no improvement.

Looking into the creature's face Ichigo realized it was a Zombie demon, and its jaw was nearly gone as well.

"I - am - screwed."


	3. A Dream? Or Reality?

The demon-ish thing raised its massive arms again and this time hurled two of its weapons at him. Ichigo used the pale peach aura to deflect it. Grasping His blade he then glanced at the monster. If he was to win he had to activate the long blade version of Myakuhaku. Slowly he began to focus on the transformation but the thing attacked him. Ichigo lost all concentration and fell to the ground hitting his head. Blood dripped down his forehead as he sat up. He then grasped for his sword, it was not there by him. Without Myakuhaku he could do hardly anything to save himself. He looked around and saw the blade lying twenty feet from him. Now it was the monster's turn to beat him up for its missing limbs.

As it came down with an ax Ichigo rolled away to save himself. He was defenseless, he was running to his sword when he was knocked away, "For a Zombie it sure can figure out how I was beating it up!" he landed near the sidewalk, his arm was scraped badly. He then looked up and smirked big. His sword was only five feet before him. Ichigo then jumped up and took up his blade, on contact it went from the normal weapon to the black blade katana. In his eyes you could see desperation to live. He yelled at the monster as he ran to it, "Die you butt-ugly brute!" he then jumped up and sliced away the ax wielding arm.

It dropped to the ground and Ichigo glanced back before sending a black-red wave of sound officially destroying the monster. As it fell it went to ash – even its weapons – and Ichigo breathed hard. Why did it attack this area of Tokyo? Was something controlling it? He did not know but the sky went to normal. It was now night time. The area looked as if it hadn't been touched either. His blade was crimson when it turned to normal, all the damage he took still was there. What did he truly just face?

Ichigo then went back to his apartment. It was high time for a rest, and wound cleaning.


End file.
